


Not What I Expected

by sealthedeal



Series: ZOSAN - One Shots [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Soul-Searching, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealthedeal/pseuds/sealthedeal
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: You’re born with a timer that ticks down to the time you’ll meet your soulmate.Disclaimer: Teacher x Student fanfiction.





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Australian so I’m following the Aussie school system so forgive me if you don’t understand any terms. I believe you’ll be fine though! Year 12 is the last year of high school and after that you go on to do whatever you’d like (University, TAFE, Apprenticeship etc.) Also, some spelling of words might be slightly different (eg. Mom = Mum)  
> Another note: Zoro and his friends are all in year 12, so most of them are 18/turning 18.

**7:35am**

The whole situation was quite ridiculous to begin with and frankly, Zoro thought it was all a load bullshit. Despite this fact, he couldn’t shake the nerves off as he woke up today. A low grumble erupted from him as he roughly rubbed at the back of his neck, cracking it in the process. 5:06 was displayed on his timer, along with seconds and milliseconds that fleetingly passed by as he slowly slumped his left leg out of bed, eventually along with his right leg, finally pulling himself out of the comfort of his warm bed.

 **Only 5 hours from now.** Today was the first day of school and the day he was going to meet his soulmate… Today was going to be one hell of a day. He shuffled over to his wardrobe, pulling his school uniform from it in one quick movement, the reality of today slowly sinking in. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind as he lazily slid out of his pyjama pants, replacing his bareness with the rather tight school uniform. After further preparing for school, Zoro gave himself one last look over in the mirror before he hurriedly paced out to the bus, barely making it in time as usual.

**8:55**

He wasn’t particularly excited about school in general however he liked his chosen subjects and was looking forward to meeting with his friends agai- “ZOOOROOOOO!” The familiar face of the energetic teen of whom he’s known for many years now, Luffy, barging into him as he entered the school. “Goddamn it, Luffy!” Zoro harshly murmured as he rubbed the now forming bump on his head. Following behind Luffy was the rest of the crew, Usopp the future engineer, Nami the future accountant and Chopper the future doctor. As for Luffy’s future, no one knows what Luffy wants to do with his. However, Zoro himself was training to be a physiotherapist for a reason unknown to most. “I see you’re as incompetent as ever” Nami sassed him before approaching him to fix his crooked tie. “Thanks, Mum” Zoro scoffed, earning him a skull cracking punch on top of his head from the red head. “Piss off, Bonfire!” Zoro hissed at her whilst furiously rubbing at his further aching head. Chopper was quick to his aid, assessing all his body parts he owned for a sign of further damage from the beast herself. Yep, this was gonna be one hell of a day. The five of them parted ways as the bell went off not long after their reunion.

**10:35**

Recess finally came after two periods biology, Christ his head hurt. “Zoro!” his favourite long nose boy waved at him, signalling him tothe crews table. “Soo….” Nami turned to Zoro, before she could finish he cut her off, “Don’t even think about it.” He knew she was going to ask how he felt about meeting his soulmate. They all knew today was the day… Every time someone notice his timer he was quick to shut them down. He genuinely didn’t want to hear what anyone had to say about it. It was 2 hours from now and truthfully he wasn’t getting any less nervous. Nami was quick to stop, which he was silently thankful for. Although the two didn’t necessarily get along most of the time, they both knew when they were crossing the line. He leaned over to her and mumbled a quick thank you as the subject was quickly dismissed. Zoro opened his timetable, looking at what two classes he had up next and where they were. He didn’t want to show up late to class but he wouldn’t be surprised if he did. His friends always call him “directionally challenged” however, they don’t know what it’s like for all the walls to move!

“Need any help getting to your next classes?” the voice of Luffy’s older brother, Ace, snapping him out of his daze, “I’m fine, thanks” Zoro said cooly as they exchanged a fist bump. “I’ll probably just leave early so I’m not late, as the first class is down the other end of the school,” “Then shouldn’t you have gone by now?” Usopp questioned him, looking visibly confused. Zoro paused at this, looking down to his sleek, black watch, a present from his father, which lay above his ‘soul timer’ as people often called it. 12:35pm… “WHY DID NO ONE MENTION ANYTHING!?” Zoro bursted out before hurridly packing his bag and running off to his 4th class for the day… that had 15 minutes left… As he frantically scurried through the hall, he looked down at his soul timer… 6 minutes until he met his soul mate. His heartbeat was so loud at this point he could hear it as he rapidly approached his class. He turned corner after corner, bumping into several people he knew on the way, mumbling quick apologies as he realised time was rapidly ticking down. His timer read 0:00:30 …. “Fuck” Zoro said under his breath as he neared the entrance of his classroom. His class had practically ended but he had to do this.

 **5…** He slipped as he ran for the door **4…** He collected himself, patting down his crumpled shirt **3…** He ran a shaking hand through his messy hair **2…** He slowly twisted the door knob, forcing himself in… **1\. 12:41** “Sorry I’m late” Zoro quickly dismissed as the first person he laid his eyes upon was the blond man at the front of the classroom... His teacher…!? Quickly noticing that his teacher was also expecting his soul mate, as he looked just as confused as he felt. “Name?” the blond calmly asked, looking down at the roll, not bothering to meet his eyes. “Roronoa Zoro,” “Thank you Roronoa, please take a seat. You’ll be staying after class to make up all the time you’ve wasted” Blondie grumbled. Upon further inspection, his teacher had curly eyebrows… interesting to say the least. “No problem, Curly” Zoro winked at his teacher, watching the man growing visibly annoyed as the class laughed in unison, a light pink hue dusting his cheeks at the retort. “Sit, Moss” Curly said, clearly holding back on some curse words.

Zoro coolly paced his way to the empty seat at the front of the class, smirk plastered on his face all the way. He wasn’t gonna lie, his soul mate radiated beauty, his long legs that seemed to go on forever careful held in by his navy-blue suit pants which fit him dangerously tightly. The baby blue long sleeve he pared with the pants balanced the look. Shit, he didn’t even know his name yet. He double checked his timetable for his named… “Blackleg Sanji… huh” Zoro whispered under his breath. Zoro had completely forgotten how nervous he was up until moments ago.

As the class individually read their textbooks in silence, Zoro sneaked a glance at his mysterious teacher only to meet his eyes. They held the eye contact for several moments, a sudden heat beginning to course its way throughout his body. Zoro decided to be brave and send a small smile his way as they held eye contact. It wasn’t anything mocking, it wasn’t done with ill hearted intentions, he just felt like he needed to step up here. There was a lot at stake here. He felt his confidence hinder as his smile slowly withered away as he was met back with nothing in return. Shit. Shit. He dropped his head in disappointment, his fingers gently tapping up and down on his textbook, something he did when he was nervous, anxiously waiting to get the hell out of here.

What felt like an eternity was finally over as the glorious sound of the bell ringing filled the room and the moment it did, Zoro never made a hasty attempt to slip out along with the class. “Roronoa” Sanji sighed, tapping his shoes whilst looking at him expectantly. “Uh… yes…?” Zoro questioned, shying away from the intense glare Sanji sent his way before letting out a heavy sigh.

After several moments of silence Zoro decided he was going to go for it agai- “I couldn’t respond to your smile before” Sanji mumbled, breaking the silence that was causing high levels of tension previously. “Wha-” Zoro managed to get out, taken back by the man’s sudden casualness. “You’re not the only student that dozes off and ends up looking at me” Sanji grumbled, looking highly strung once again. “Um… did your timer…?” Zoro started, starting to become unsure of where he was going with this. This led to Sanji heavily sighing yet again “Yes.”

“Do you not realise that as a teacher, I cannot make a move on a student?” Sanji said tapping his feet impatiently. Aha, so that was his game aye? Sanji can’t do anything however, he can. A devious smirk settled upon Zoro’s face after all he’d heard, his confidence practically oozing. He took a large step towards Sanji, making the space in between them practically non-existent. Their eyes met as Zoro slowly ran his hand up Sanji’s arm, causing goose bumps to spread over the older man’s body. Taking the fact that he didn’t move away as a hint to keep going, he laid gentle kisses on his neck and up to his jaw as his hands begin to float around the teacher’s waist, pushing the two of them towards the whiteboard slowly. Sanji let out a soft moan as his student left a rapidly bruising mark on his collarbone.

Zoro hesitantly pulled away from his soulmate, leaving a disappointed Sanji eager for him to share his warmth.  
"Sorry, but I can't be late for another class" Zoro mutters, matching Sanji's disappointment.  
"But hey" Zoro smirks leaning in to place a gentle kiss upon the teachers cheek,  
"This is gonna be one hell of a year."

And with that Zoro mustered his best cocky grin as he coolly paced out of the classroom, bag over shoulder and giving Sanji his sexiest wink before finally shutting the door.

The speechless blond was left shaking his head disapprovingly but despite this, a small smile graced his face as he chuckled to him.

"I'm gonna get fired, aren't I?"


End file.
